New behavioral and pilot neurological data indicate that a vertebrate (the budgerigar) shows evidence of an enhanced learning and memory capacity (i.e. a genetically facilitated, prepared, or canalized learning process) with respect to forming complex associations. The present research plan seeks to examine the anatomical basis for this specialization. The proposed experiments will involve the use of the metabolic marker, 2-deoxy-D-glucose (2DG) to study brain activity and neuroanatomical tracing methods (horseradish peroxidase histochemistry and amino acid autoradiography) to study the organization of these special brain pathways. The focus of the present research plan is on the inter-connections of two higher order perceptual centers located in the dorsolateral and ventrolateral neorstriatum. Special emphasis will be placed on determining the relation of these centers to the auditory sensory and syringeal motor pathways.